Something Like Love
by remuslives23
Summary: The night was perfect for secret rendezvous... The link to the art that inspired this fic can be found at my profile.


**Notes:** Written for **myprettycabinet** whose beautiful artwork inspired this fic (follow the links on my profile for all four pieces). **lover100** prompt 023: night, **potterprompts** 048: under the stars  
**Contains:** Sexual content including oral sex, anal sex, rimming (mild)

**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and affiliates. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

It was late. The grounds had been deserted since the sunset curfew, students reluctantly deserting the pleasantly warm open space for the confines of the too-stuffy common rooms. Emerging from the shadowy cover the trees provided, Remus stood by the edge of the Great Lake and stared up at the half moon, lifting his face so he could bathe in the weak silvery light.

It was a complex relationship – him and the moon. He felt the tug towards it in his gut every night, and he was drawn to its beauty like a moth to a flame. He watched as it swelled, the pull slowly tainted by fear as the warmth in his veins slowly turned molten and the wolf inside him clawed and bit in a bid to escape.

This was his favourite time of month. The moon cast enough light for him to bask in the glow, but it was still not strong enough to pique the wolf's interest. Light and shadows in equal measure, the perfect night for the kind of secret rendezvous he enjoyed reading about, that made his blood run faster and his heart pound.

'You're out after curfew. I should fetch a prefect.'

Remus smiled, but didn't turn to greet the new arrival. 'You'd have to explain why you're out of bounds as well.'

'Ah, but I have natural charisma and the ability to look like butter wouldn't melt whilst lying my arse off.' Pebbles crunched underfoot as he approached. '_You_, however, have a disturbing streak of honesty and nobility that would land us a week of detention. Bit of a nuisance, that.'

A finger stroked over the curve of Remus' neck before a warm kiss was pressed to the skin just above his collar. Remus sighed and tilted his head to give the soft lips full access. A low chuckle preceded a flurry of light kisses that followed the same path the finger had taken previously.

'Sirius,' Remus whispered as an arm slid around his waist, pulling him tight against the firm body behind him. His head fell back against a broad shoulder, a groan rumbling in his chest when teeth nipped at his jaw.

'You smell good,' Sirius murmured into his throat as his lips bit their way around to Remus' ear. 'Been too long since we had some time alone.'

Remus moaned out an agreement, unable to string together the combination of words to tell Sirius how much he'd missed him when his tongue was tracing the shell of his ear like that. His arm came up, fingers tangling in Sirius' long, dark locks while his other hand reached back to clutch at Sirius' jean clad thigh.

'Please,' he breathed, fingers biting bruisingly into Sirius' flesh as he rocked back against the hard length he could feel pressed against his buttocks.

Sirius' breath hitched then he growled, the guttural noise juddering through Remus' core before wrapping firmly around his balls. Sirius' hand slid beneath Remus' shirt, skimming over his ribs to finger a nipple, the other curled around Remus' hip to cup the bulge in his trousers, his thumb rubbing along the ridge of Remus' swelling cock.

'Oh, God,' Remus gasped, turning in Sirius' embrace to meet the other boy's hungry lips with his own. His hand settled on the nape of Sirius' neck, pulling him in close as the kiss deepened. Not a wisp of the gentle breeze could slip between them as their mouths crushed together, tongues tasting and teeth teasing as the fervent kiss grew more and more heated. Braced against Sirius' body, Remus felt himself being maneuvered _backbackback_ until his shoulders bumped against the nearest tree trunk, the rough bark scraping his skin through his thin t-shirt.

'Moony,' Sirius mumbled into Remus' mouth. 'Want you.'

Remus' head fell back with a dull thud, a deep moan vibrating up the column of his throat before breaking free to fill the thick silence in the shadow of the tree. Sirius' lips sucked at his chin then grazed his pulse point before latching on, worrying the skin between his teeth until blood rushed to warm and colour the flesh. Remus gripped Sirius to him, hands fisting in Sirius' shirt as he arched his back, head dropping back even further, his eyes fluttering shut as pleasure washed over him.

Hands pushed his shirt up until it bunched under his arms. Remus grabbed a handful of the fabric and impatiently tugged it over his head, knees trembling dangerously as Sirius' tongue bathed a nipple. A combination of tongue and teeth brought the nub to a peak then Sirius was kissing a damp trail down the centre of Remus' body. He dragged his lips along the jagged cicatrice that had been clawed into Remus' skin during the last moon then lewdly tongued his navel. The corners of Remus' mouth turned up as the stiffened and pointed muscle fucked into his belly button, then he hissed as the wind picked up and the wet, rambling path Sirius had forged over the expanse of his torso blazed ice cold on his hot skin.

He buried his hands in Sirius' hair, combing his fingers through the silky locks. Sirius nosed Remus' covered erection like an affectionate pup and Remus let out a breath of amusement at the apt comparison. His amusement was quickly replaced by a bolt of desire as Sirius' fingers went to work on his fly, dancing provocatively over his bulging erection and slipping lower to tease his testicles. As his cock sprang free, Remus shuddered and scrambled to pull Sirius' shirt off, desperate for contact with Sirius' smooth skin.

They stripped the remaining garments from their bodies, Sirius rising for a fast and filthy kiss that quickly got out of control. Their hips rocked against each other in a rhythm they'd perfected through many secret encounters, grinding faster and harder until they were shaking with need. With a cry of frustrated want, Sirius tore himself away from the edge, burying his face in the crook of Remus' neck as he took several calming breaths. Remus hooked his arm around Sirius' shaking shoulders, holding him and mouthing gentle endearments into his skin as their urgent ardor cooled.

'Okay,' Sirius murmured finally, smiling ruefully at Remus before he snaked a hand between them to stroke Remus' shaft; one long, fluid pull from root to tip, thumbing the slippery tip before sliding back down the shaft to settle at the base. Remus cursed softly and Sirius grinned, dropping to his haunches and nuzzling at Remus' inner thigh as Remus smoothed his hands along the contours of his back. He reveled in the play of muscles under the skin, exhaling sharply when they tensed under his fingertips.

Damp heat surrounded the head of Remus' cock, and he cried out in surprise at the sudden flood of sensation, gripping Sirius' shoulder hard. Cool hands closed around his hips - thumbs pressing on the hollows beside the jutting hipbones - and held him still as slow, strong suction was applied, Sirius taking more and more of him into his mouth until the tip of Remus' cock brushed the back of his throat.

'No,' Remus choked out, grabbing at Sirius' head to push him away as his orgasm began to coalesce at the base of his spine. 'Not like this.'

Sirius pulled off and stared up at Remus through hooded eyes. Moonlight bounced off his pale skin, making it look like unblemished marble – cool and hard – but the expression in his eyes was anything but. Grey eyes had darkened to match the black of the night sky, but they burned with a fiery, fierce lust that was tempered by something gentler, something softer.

Something like love.

'What do you want?' Sirius asked hoarsely, and Remus bit back a whimper, knowing he'd put that rasp in Sirius' voice.

'You,' he whispered, framing Sirius' beautiful face in his palms and wondering for the millionth time how he had gotten so lucky. 'You inside me.'

Sirius' tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Remus groaned. 'Please, Sirius,' he begged, canting his hips and watching as his cock batted Sirius' chin before sliding along his kiss-swollen mouth. Sirius' tongue lashed the tip, flicking over the leaking slit, before he leaned back.

'Turn around,' he said roughly, hands gliding over Remus' thighs as he moved.

Remus braced himself on the tree trunk and let his head drop as a tongue traced the crease between his buttocks. His breathing quickly became uneven and harsh as Sirius' fingers delved deeper, rubbing carefully against his entrance before his tongue hesitantly probed the furled pucker. Remus shook at the intimacy of the act that they hadn't shared before tonight, torn between spreading his legs and opening up for the touch, and pulling away as it became too much.

'Padfoot,' he whimpered, toes curling into the sparse covering of grass beneath the tree. 'Sirius.'

Sirius heard the plea and placed a tender kiss in the hollow of Remus' back before licking his way up the rise and fall of his spine. He burrowed his face into the curls at Remus' nape, murmuring, '_Accio_ wand,' against the jut of his vertebrae. Remus tipped his hips, shivering a little at the feeling of cool slick against his hot skin. Sirius nibbled along the curve of Remus' shoulder blade as his fingers slipped through the lube, pressing inside as his thick cock nudged between Remus' legs, sliding tantalisingly along his perineum.

'Ready?' he asked, a note of desperation laced through the word.

Remus nodded and then Sirius was _there_, the blunt head of his cock kissing his entrance before the stretch and burn of penetration took his breath away. Sirius inched inside the clenching heat, tiny thrusts sinking him deeper and deeper until he was balls deep and the sound of their laboured respiration filled their ears. Sirius withdrew then drove back in, Remus' body greedily welcoming him.

An arm wrapped around Remus' waist as Sirius began to move, fingers closing around his needy cock and stroking without finesse. Remus' knees gave out and only Sirius' restraining hold kept him upright. With a sharp shove of his hips, Sirius pushed Remus closer to the tree, letting him anchor himself with a palm against the trunk before biting at his shoulder and changing his angle of penetration to brush over Remus' prostate. Remus yelped as the jolt of intense pleasure jagged through him and suddenly, the stars in the sky aren't the only ones he's seeing. He reached back to sink his hand in Sirius' hair again, back bowing as he rocked forward - forcing his pre-come slicked cock through the ring of Sirius' fingers - then back to meet his rolling hips.

'Moony, Gods, Moony,' Sirius gasped, burying his fingers in Remus' hair and tugging his head back so their lips could meet in a wet, messy kiss. His rhythm became erratic, hand twisting on Remus' cock as his own pounded into Remus over and over, driving them closer and closer to climax.

'Love you,' Remus said breathlessly as the tightly coiled tension inside him began to unravel. 'Love you.'

White exploded behind his clenched eyelids as his orgasm overtook him, bone-melting pleasure peaking time and time again as he spilled in hot bursts over Sirius' fingers. Sirius cried out, '_Remus_!', his hips stuttering and fingers bruising Remus' skin as he slammed into him once, twice, three times before slumping against him with a soft sob and a whispered, 'I love you too.'

fin.


End file.
